totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przesłuchania w Ciemno cz.1
The Voice - Przesłuchania w Ciemno cz.1 Plac przed Amfiteatrem Kalifornijskim. Chris: Tylu chętnych! Tyle głosów ale.. tylko jeden, prawdziwy głos Fikcji! Przylatują tłumy fanów. Chris: 'Przez 2 tygodnie szukamy głosów wartych do posłuchania. Z tego etapu wyjdzie tylko 20 w 4 grupach. Grupa Richard'a! ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Richard'a. 'Chris: '''Jedyny facet w jury. Jest bardzo mądry i wybierze talenty która mają potencjał by wytrzymać na rynku muzycznym. ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Pearl. 'Chris: '''Kobieta która szanuje piękno i ceni piękno. Wybierze talenty które łatwo będą mogły wejść w świat show biznesu a z małą pomocą, w nim zabłosynąć. Prawdziwa bomba do rozbrojenia. ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Aithne. 'Chris: '''Dziewczyna która nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Kocha ostre brzmienie i osoby z pazurem. Właśnie takie osoby znajdą miejsce w drużynie tej laski. ''Pokazuje się sylwetka Vicey. 'Chris: '''Oraz przewodnicząca ale tak samo ważna jak wszyscy dziewczyna która ma talent do pisania i śpiewu. Wybierze najlepszy głos oraz kogoś kto ma dar do tworzenia cudów. ''Chris wchodzi do Amfiteatru. '''Chris: Pierwszy wstęp jest prosty. Śpiewasz piosenkę i patrzysz czy Jurorzy się odwrócili czy nie. Jeśli nie, nie masz talentu. Jeśli tak, przechodzisz dalej. Oto The Voice ' Pierwsze przesłuchania LeBron: Na scenie pojawia się LeBron. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Fade To Black. ... ... Richard naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię". ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Aithne: Ja mimo że mogłabym cię wziąć.. No nie wzięła bym. Dla mnie tutaj jest za dużo jeszcze do nauki. Ja nie biorę się za takie osoby. Richard: Coś mnie ciągnęło do tego by wcisnąć przycisk. Chyba było warto. LeBron: '''Dziękuje. '''Pearl: Dla mnie to nie ta bajka. Armando: Na scenie pojawia się Armando. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki It's my Life. ... Pearl naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię". ... Richard przymierza się do naciśnięcia ale jednak nie decyduje się. ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 1 z 4. Pearl: '''Jupi! To moja ulubiona piosenka. Cieszę się że nie muszę rywalizować o ciebie! ^^ '''Richard: Chciałem cię wziąć do drużyny ale zrozumiałem.. że, nie tędy droga. Ja mógłbym zrobić z ciebie sławnego na cały świat wokalistę. Zaś Pearl jak i reszta Artyste. Mimo że wydaje się że powiedziałem coś bez sensu, ma to sens bo Artysta i Wokalista to dwie różne rzeczy. Pearl wybiegła do Armando uściskać go. Pearl: Jesteś mój! Andre: Na scenie pojawia się Andre. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Smells Like a Teen Spirit. .... .... .... .... .... .... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. Vicey: Eh, myślałem że na przykład Aithne lub Richard cię wezmą. Aithne: '''Mnie w to nie mieszaj. '''Vicey: '''Ok, potencjał, jest, talent, no jaki taki jest. Ale coś mi nie pasowało i już. '''Aithne: No skoro już powiedziała moja przedmówczyni to ja dokończę swoja wypowiedź. Nie dla mnie ty i ta twoja piosenka. Nie miała ani trochę pazura. Sory. CJ: Na scenie pojawia się CJ. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Hit'Em Up. ... ... ... ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. Richard: Sory, nie kupuję cię. Pearl: 'Ja już wyczerpałam swój limit na tego typu muzykę. Więc, w*pierdalaj :3. Za Sceną. ''Chris stoi przed wejściem na scenę. 'Chris: '''Otóż na razie sytuacja wygląda następująco. Richard i Pearl posiadają po jednym z wokalistów. Aithne i Vicey, 0. Po przerwie zobaczymy kolejne występy. Drugie Przesłuchania: Joey: ''Joey wchodzi na scenę. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki I See You. ... ... ... .... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. '''Pearl: '''Sory. Chciałabym albo niechciałabym ale to nie twoja bajka i śpiewać nie umiesz. Może zatrudnij się jakoś sprzątaczka.. '''Vicey: Nie filing tego. Twoje oczy nie hipnotajzing. Ziroł! Annaliese: Annaliese wchodzi na scenę. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki I Knew You Were Trouble. ... Vicey naciska przycisk "Chcę cię" ... Richard naciska przycisk "Chcę cię" ... Pearl próbuje nacisnąć ale jednak się nie decyduje. ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 2 z 4. Vicey: '''Oł! Moja ulubiona mjuzik! Bierz mnie proszę <3 '''Richard: '''Jak myślisz? Lepiej iść do wariatki czy do mnie? ^^ '''Vicey: '''Kogo ty wariatką nazywasz? Foch forewer. '''Pearl: Ech. To ja to powiem, kogo wybierasz? Annaliese: ... ... ... Pan Richard mnie przekonał. Vicey: Łot!? Richard: 'Yey! Andrea: ''Andrea wchodzi na scenę. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka You Will Never Know. ... Vicey naciska przycis "Chcę Cię" ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Vicey: '''Yay! A wont ju! <3 '''Pearl: No i proszę. Mi piosenka się podobała ale nie w twoim wykonaniu. Przynajmnien Vicey się cieszy. Rafael: Rafael wchodzi na na scenę. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka It's Time. ... ... ... ... ... Pearl naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię" Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 0 z 4. Richard: Niestety dla mnie to było za mało. Dla Pearl nawyraźniej nie. Aithne: Dla mnie to wciąż nie taka piosenka. Pearl: Bjore i już! <3 (błąd specjalnie xD) Za Sceną: Chris nadal tam stoi (xD). Chris: 'Sytuacja wygląda następująco. Aithne nadal 0. Richard i Pearl po 2 a Vicey 1. Dalsza część programu po reklamach. Trzecie przesłuchania: Xavier: ''Na scenie pojawia się Xavier. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Mirror of Madness. ... ... ... Aithne naciska "Chcę cię". ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Aithne: Tak, tak, tak, tak i tak! Takiego wykonania nie powstydził by się sam zespół Norther. Gratulacje i niech moc będzie z tobą. Richard: 'Zastanawiałem się czy nie wcisnąć przycisku. Znamy naszą Aithne, by od razu mnie zjechała albo zkatowała poręczą od fotela. Valior: ''Na scenie pojawia się Valior. Zaczyna lecieć myzyka z piosenki Pride. ... ... Richard naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię" ... ... Aithne naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię" ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 2 z 4. '''Aithne: '''Taa, Richard? Chcesz żyć? '''Richard: Jeśli za jego talent mam umrzeć to jasne. Aithne: 'To giń! ''Aithne rzuca toporem w Richarda ale ten go łapie i rzuca za siebie trafiając jakiego widza (xD). '''Richard: Wybierz mnie! Aithne: '''Jak go wybierzesz to nie żyjesz! '''Valior: '''Wybieram Richard'a. '''Richard: Juhu. I łyso ci Aithne? Aithne: 'Ekhem, chcę tylko przypomnieć że mam jeszcze 2 topory. Ari: ''Na scenie pojawia się Ari. Zaczyna lecieć muzyka z piosenki Superstar. ... ... Vicey naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię" ... ... Aithne naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię" ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwracają. Wyniki 2 z 4. '''Vicey: '''Wyczytałam że jesteś niezrównoważona psychicznie.. Pasujesz do Aj! '''Aithne: '''Ja lepiej umiem wykryć talent niż ty, Vicey. Proszę więc mnie wybrać. '''Ari: Wybieram.. ... ... ... Vicey.. ... Przykro mi. Moją mentorką będzie Aithne. Vicey: 'Fak! ''Vicey wyskoczyła z krzesła, zabrała topór Aithne i popędziła do Ari która szybko uciekła. Miriam: Miriam weszła na scenę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka z piosenki Raise Your Glass. ... ... ... Aithne wcisnęła przycisk "Chcę Cię" ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwróciły. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Pearl: '''Lubię tą piosenkę ale nie twoje wykonanie. Sory. Powiedziałabym W*pierdalaj ale Aithne cię wybrała :C. '''Aithne: Hah. Masz w sobie potencjał. Jesteś w mojej drużynie. Za Sceny: Chris stoi przed drzwiami i nasłuchuje. Chris: I tak właśnie Aithne zyskała 3 zawodników. Richard także z 3. Pearl dalej z 2 a nasza kochana Vicey na końcu z tylką jednym wokalistą. Po przerwie zobaczymy ostatnie 5 występów tego odcinka. Czwarte przesłuchania: Fernando: Fernando wbiegł na scenę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka z piosenki Latino America. ... ... ... ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwróciły. Wyniki 0 z 4. Vicey: Nie nadaje się na gwiazdę. Sory. Richard: 'Miałbym może na ciebie plany ale gdybyś tylko tego nie spaprał. Lukaninho: ''Lukaninho wskoczył na scenę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka z piosenki Czyste Szaleństwo. ... ... ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwróciły. Wyniki 0 z 4. '''Aithne: To po jakim języku było. Ble. Richard: Chyba po Polsku. Aithne: 'To jest taki kraj jak "Polska"? Christina: ''Christina wchodzi na scenę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka z piosenki Seksualna. ... ... Vicey naciska przycisk "Biorę Cię" ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwróciły. Wyniki 1 z 4. '''Pearl: Nie nadajesz się na wokalistkę. Vicey: Aj lav ju! Biorę cię do swojej drużyny! <3 Pearl: Ah. Chciałam coś fajnego powiedzieć na dowidzenia a ty mi wszystko zepsułaś :(. Alice: Alice wskakuje na scenę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka z piosenki Bogurodzica. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwróciły. Wyniki 0 z 4. Aithne: Kolejna piosenka z "Polski". Richard: Czemu!? ;( Aithne: A ja wciąż nie wierzę że jest takie państwo jak "Polska". Amelia: Amelia wchodzi na scenę. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka z Only Girl in the World. ... ... ... Vicey naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię". Richard naciska przycisk "Chcę Cię". ... Koniec piosenki. Wszystkie fotele się odwróciły. Wyniki 2 z 4. Vicey: Jej! Weź mnie! Jestem bjutiful! Richard: Eee, raczej Horibul. Dobra, przed tobą kariera marzeń. Wystarczy że wybierzesz mnie. :D Amelia: Wybieram.. ... ... ... ... Richard'a. Richard: Haa! Za sceny: Chris: Zakończyliśmy pierwsze odcinkowe przesłuchania a oto wyniki: Aithne w swojej drużynie posiada: *Xavier'a *Ari *Miriam. Richard w swojej drużynie posiada: *LeBron'a *Annaliese *Valior'a *Amelia'e Vicey w swojej drużynie ma: *Andrea *Christina Pearl w swojej drużynie ma: *Armando *Rafael'a Chris: Na ten odcinek to już koniec. Zapraszam na drugi odcinek Przesłuchań w Ciemno. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki - The Voice